Hungary in the madness of wonderland
by coupleshipper101
Summary: Elizabeta is a girl with a cruel mother and a deceased father. She manages to land herself into the magical wonderland. How will she approach it and who will she meet? Find out in this story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Hope you all like it! Sorry if characters are slightly OOC. Comment and tell me what you think. Now for some wonderland fun! ≥∆≤**

* * *

Elizabeta's (Hungary's) P.O.V.

Softly, faintly I hear a sound. This sound begins to come closer and closer. I can make out the lovely sound of a piano. A weird feeling envelops me. I've heard this exact sound before yet I don't remember where. Almost like a weird case of déjà vu. It's on the tip of my tongue. Something is telling me to follow the sound. I can't. My eyes won't listen. They defy me, proceeding to close slowly.

 _I blink. I'm surrounded by darkness. Where am I? As I begin to look around light begins to pour through. What the heck?! Is that me? Standing before me is a miniature version of me. I'm wearing a little blue dress with black mary jane shoes. She has her long brown hair down. As a child I thought I was a boy. So a child version of me wearing a dress was definitely something to behold. I stared at her. She didn't seem to notice my presence though. The little girl kept walking. She seemed to be looking for something. The miniature me broke out into a run. I followed confused. For a little squirt she ran rather fast. I wasn't sure how long I ran. I just continued to follow her. She seemed to be getting frustrated. Finally, she just fell onto the ground and started to sob. I tried to comfort my younger self but it was like I was not there._

Huh? Where did she go? I'm so confused. I must have been dreaming or something. Such a strange dream. Why am I in the garden? I have no idea how I got here but I should go. My mother will be wondering why I am so late.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Hungary's frying pan ~~~~~~~**

"Now Elizabeta, I have come to a decision. As you know we are losing a lot of money. So I came up with an excellent way to gain money while providing a promising future for you", said my mother. My dad had passed away a couple years ago so it was hard on us for various things.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"An arranged marriage!" shouts my mother in excitement.

I could barely hold my composure. My eye was twitching to no extent. I knew for a fact that I was old enough to get married. That did not mean that I wanted to. Not to some rich, snobby, high-class person. I was an independent woman. I could take care of myself. I could wield a frying pan for pete's sake. By that I don't mean the cooking kind of wielding. The type of wielding would be the 'I'm going to smack you with this cause you somehow managed to do something extremely obnoxious and it annoyed me'.

"Can I just start working instead?" I asked with confidence evident in my voice.

"Nope, you wouldn't want to disappoint your father would you? He probably agrees exactly with my decision even though he is not with us anymore" said my mother.

Her expression was a 'Don't you dare defy me if you know what's good for you' face.

I groaned in annoyance. I hated it whenever she brought up my dad and used him as a weapon to get what she wanted.

"Now suitors will be coming tomorrow from different places, I expect you to be at your best behavior".

Ugh. This was going to be utter hell. I just knew it.

 **~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Italy's Paassstttaaa~!~~~~~~~**

I thought the dress I was wearing was very horrendous. I'm sure my mother wanted me to look like a poor beggar. I mean I had better clothes but no she insisted I wear this ugly, brown dress that was practically falling apart. The dress long ago lost its color. Resembling almost a gross kind of vomit color. My mother practically dragged me to the destination against my will. We would all be meeting each other in an elegant setting. At least that's how my mother put it. She didn't flat out say where we were going.

After a while though we reached a large hotel with beautiful scenery. My dress was making me feel extremely out of place. She told me to wait outside and not make a ruckus. Its like all she ever did was scold me. Last time she told me "I love you **",** was probably before my father died. I was around 12 years old. Now I was 18. My mother changed entirely. She went from being a loving, sweet person to a manipulative, bossy human being. I had to take it though. I was all she had left.

Frankly, I got tired of waiting. I saw a nice little meadow just a walk away filled with a variety of beautiful flowers. There were lilies, sunflowers, tulips, roses, hydrangeas, carnations, and dahlia flowers. Surely, I wouldn't cause a ruckus if I sat in that meadow. Quickly, I turned my head from left to right to make sure no one saw me. I proceeded to go to the meadow. Then, I sat down admiring the beauty of the flowers.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a white bunny. Never before had I seen such a strange creature. The bunny looked more like a human than an actual bunny. The bunny had violet eyes with brown hair on its head. The brown hair had a strand sticking out. That bunny was wearing a purple tailored jacket with a black bow tie. Underneath the tailored jacket was a white button up shirt. The bunny even wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. Though the dress shoes were a darker black.

"Oh. I'm late! I'm late! I must be going!", said the white bunny looking at his pocket watch.

The bunny could talk?! At least I know it's a male from the sound of his voice. I watched him as he hopped away. As he hopped away though I heard the familiar sound of a piano. (Authors note: The white bunny is Austria). I've heard that before!

This time I did follow the sound. I had this gut feeling telling me to follow the sound. For some reason the sound was coming from the white bunny. He only hopped quicker looking at his pocket watch. I sprinted behind him. I had to catch up to him. I couldn't let him get away. Unfortunately, for me I was not a bunny. So I could not be right on his tail. After a good 15 minutes I started falling behind him. I looked up and noticed my surroundings. I have no idea where I am. Trees are everywhere.

Now I lost the bunny for good. I could have sworn he was right by that tree with a carving of a crown on it. I went closer to the tree trying to see if the bunny was near. The carving made me curious as it had much detail. It looked rather lovely.

I touched the carving of a crown that was on the tree.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!", I screamed as the tree practically opened making me fall.

Flashes of colors and objects went by me as I fell. Coo-coo clocks, lamps, mirrors, books, chairs, and lots of random objects. Colors of bright pink, sky blue, mint green, and fusia caused my eyes to hurt. Even random cards from a deck of cards where seeming to fall with me.

I landed on the floor with a thud. "Ouch!", I grimaced with pain.

"Hehehe".

"Huh?", I said.

"Hahaha".

"Tehehe".

I was thoroughly confused. I heard giggling but I didn't know where it was coming from. All I heard was the sound of giggling. I looked at my surroundings. There was a zigzag shaped corridor. As I started walking I heard the voices again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who said that?", I asked.

"I asked you first", said the voice.

"I'm Elizabeta."

"You mean the Elizabeta!"

"Do you know me?", I asked to the voice still wondering where it cam from.

"Yes! You are destined with a fate. I tell you a fate. This fate to overthrow the Red Queen."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, whoever you are", I said thoroughly confused.

I need to get to the bunny. I need to find him. I ignored the voices and ran through the zigzag corridor when I happened upon the end of the corridor. There was a tiny room with victorian furniture. In the far corner of the room there was a door. So I opened it when I came face to face with another door. I continued to open door after door. Each time I opened a door it became smaller. Soon the door became so small that only a door mouse could fit through it. This door was very different from the other doors however. The door had eyes, a nose and a mouth.

"What can I be of service?" the door asked me.

"Did you happen to see the white bunny?", I inquired.

"Yes, he passed through this hear door".

"Could I pass?", I asked.

"If you can fit. Not with that gigantic size though".

"How am I going to pass through your door then?"

"Why not read instructions".

"What?"

"I already gave you a hint now bug off", the door rudely said.

I began to look around the room. There was this cute little bottle on a table. The bottle had a blue ribbon with a little blue card. I opened the card and it read "Drink me". Maybe this is what the door by read instructions. I hesitated.

"How do I know this isn't poisoned?", I asked to no one in particular.

The voices from before responded.

"You wont that's the fun in it". Then they began to giggle again.

I walked over to the door and I asked "Where are those voices coming from?"

The door stared at me blankly.

"Those are the voices of insanity. Only wonderland beings can withstand their madness. That would be because wonderland beings are already mad or possess something special. That's all I'm saying though", the door sassily replied.

Everything is so weird here. I continued to hesitant till I finally took of the cap and drank it in one big gulp. I started to shrink smaller and smaller till I was just the right size for the door. After I finished shrinking I noticed that my clothes had also changed. I was wearing a blue dress with an apron. The apron had pockets with pink hearts on them. I had on black and white striped tights. My feet had dainty black mary janes with little bows on them. My headband was striped with black and blue. The headband also had a sort of bow in the corner.

The door opened. I walked through it. I was shocked at what I saw.

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

 **Mwahahaha! I ended it in a cliff hanger. Dun dun dun. I hoped you liked the story so far. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Comment and tell me what you think. Hopefully you thought it was good.**


End file.
